


Ruthless

by MsMachine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: In a way or another, they will always be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading about the possibility of Jennifer leave the show, I started to write and I ended up with this. Please, notice that english isn't my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes, hope you enjoy.

With her eyes closed she felt.

No one would ever think about that place. Not after all that has happened.

Regina let the tears flow from her eyes while the cold air around her made her squirm.

The wood castle brought her old memories. Now all would be memories.

 _Stupid,_ she thought, _stupid Swan and her pride._  

Regina could remember that night when Emma had first kissed her in that same spot where she was now. She could remember her laugh, her silly jokes and her old red jacket... her long blonde hair, so soft when she'd run her fingers through it... her sweet lips against hers.

Her Swan.

Her saviour.

Regina's heart stopped for a second when the sound of cracks behind her got louder, turning around the brunette woman let a small sound come out of her mouth, surprised.

 _"Emma?",_ she asked, not trusting her own eyes.

The hollow figure in front of her nothing said. Just stared at her and got closer. With a radiant smile the blonde woman set a kiss on Regina's forehead and then disappeared.

It could have been hours or seconds, Regina would never know... the only thing she knew is that they would always be together, in her memories she would always be alive.


End file.
